


Vanilla Kiss

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: American Football, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Harassment, High School, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, READ THE TAGS FOR GODS SAKE, Sadism, Sports, Unrequited crush Takato/Akihito, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami was likely going to murder the first one who dared to touch the boy's precious body, hell he was capable of killing even if someone's eyes lingers too much on the boy and everyone knew it. Not only the damn football team but the whole school.</p><p>The problem was, Akihito would love to see the circus on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the tags? xP
> 
> I don't own Viewfinder, or the characters. This is just a fan work based on the orginal story.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤

It smelled like vanilla. Asami didn't even like sweets... unless it was that milky skin, that delicious tempting body.

He actually wouldn't mind getting caught by the whole team in the occasion that he began to masturbate. But he decided against it because he was mad and his pride was biting at him with its sharp fangs. Asami was pissed, and the vanilla flavored boy was going to pay. So he kept his big hands away from his already hard cock; he was going to save that for later.

It was always like this after practice. Whenever the whole team of big hulking guys showered, the pungent stench of testosterone and sweat was always prominent in the showers. But once the tiny running back opened the door and started to strip, his scent would instantly pervade the air and he wouldn't even notice how everyone would get affected and disturbed. He was a boy, but didn't seem to be one with his delicate skin and prettiness. And his smell... it was vanilla-like and it was so good. None of them could resist it. 

Akihito had once said 'It's just my shampoo... don't you like it?' Asami had only grunted in response. Of course he did, but so did the whole football team. And because, according to Akihito, Asami was a jerk, and a crazy possessive bastard, the boy wasn't allowed to bathe with the team after practices anymore. He was forced to leave the field earlier than the rest to bathe alone. The only problem in that was that when the team arrived to bath later on, the vanilla smell would still be lingering in the air and it was hard to concentrate and remember that you were surrounded by teenagers dripping with sweat and masculinity. Oh, and not to mention the boy's pheromones. The fucking pheromones. 

It isn't even necessary to say Akihito's ass was protected only and literally by the fact that Asami and Aki's big brother Suoh was in there. Otherwise something terrible would definitely have happened by now.

Asami is more than likely to murder anyone who dares to touch his boy's precious body. Hell he was capable of killing if someone's eyes so much as lingers too long on the boy. Everyone knew about this unspoken rule. Not only the damn football team but the whole school.

Akihito used to complain to his friends that Asami was too possessive and was suffocating him with his "affection". 'It isn't affection', Takato had said, 'it's obsession', and Kou had added 'it's just a kinda creepy way to love'. Asami never admitted to that, of course, but Kirishima's little brother Kou was undeniably right about that. And Kou was hardly ever right.

It was definitely an obsession. 

Deep inside, Aki secretly enjoyed Asami's strength and his possessiveness. It never failed to make him feel hot the way those golden eyes would follow him through the corridors of the school and the way those big and strong hands would grope his ass in the silence of the library. It was irresistible feeling Asami's hard cock through his uniform pants whenever they made out in some corner, pressed against the wall, and sometimes even Kirishima couldn't help but see or listen to something intimate just because he had to be there to make sure they weren't going to get interrupted by some random student or teacher.

Their problem, however, wasn't Asami's psycho tendencies, or his need to dominate the feisty blond boy. The real problem was that Akihito would crawl across the floor of the cafeteria wearing only lingerie and high heels if Asami ordered him to do so but the boy was truly, and utterly stubborn and had made up his mind to play football.

The football team would never even dream of touching Suoh's little brother and Asami's pretty lover, even if it meant going home sporting blue balls all the way to their bedrooms every night. Asami made sure to enforce this by asserting his authority as needed, but could never really feel relaxed. He simply couldn't trust horny teenagers to keep their hands off his kitten. 

Asami wanted to force Akihito to quit the team, but could never find an appropriate, convincing reason to. Aki was so damn fast and flighty that no one ever managed to grab him or tackle him to the ground. He was a good asset, no doubt. But every game was a living nightmare because Asami would watch big guys, true monsters come after his boy; so tiny, pretty and delicate, knowing that if they reached him the boy was going to get crushed on the ground, his bones breaking under hundreds of pounds.

One day Asami was going to tie him to his bedpost and fuck him hard all the night, so that the next day the boy wouldn't be able to walk straight and would miss some important game. That would be a punishment but also a reward at the same time because there was nothing Akihito liked more than to be fucked hard into the mattress. Asami often daydreamed about this masterplan of his. 

But back to the topic, he really needed to think of a way to convince the boy to quit the team before it was too late. His sanity depended solely on that.

*

"Ugh. Bitches always come in packs. They are cowards by nature." Akihito muttered grimly and Kou stepped back.

"It's totally unfair, Aki. You can't even defend yourself because hitting girls just ain't right. No matter what you do they'll call you a coward. Let's just go."

"Relax, Kou, its alright. I can handle some airheads."

The group of four cheerleaders were approaching, the aggressive expressions on their overly made up faces making them even more unattractive, Aki thought. They were wearing their cheerleader uniform and were probably having an intense rehearsal for the upcoming practice. Well, Akihito had just left his football practice and wanted to enjoy some ice cream with his friends. It would be better for everyone not starting an argument but he didn't really have the choice to walk away when they suddenly surrounded them.

"Look who we just found, girls." The leader sneered; an envious bitch who Aki had seen following Ryuichi like a creep. Her name was Emi. "Takaba Akihito, the faggot sissy."

Her minions laughed and Takato who was standing on his left just sighed tiredly. "Aki, let's go. No point dealing with these bimbos." He grabbed his friend's arm and tried to drag him away but Akihito resisted and stood his ground. 

"Don't you have a less childish way of offending others? I know you bitches don't like me, but even I could have thought up a better insult." Akihito smirked, internally rejoicing at the girls' offended expressions when he called them bitches. 

"Aki! Don't provoke..." Takato hissed.

"Cheap imitation of a girl." The girl retorted, her voice an irritating shrill by then. She pointed her freshly manicured finger rudely at Aki.

Akihito ignored her ridiculously sharp nails and folded his arms, glaring at the red-faced girl. "You're just jealous because I'm so good at everything, right? I mean, I don't even have to struggle to look good, while you spend half your whole day caking your bitch face with heavy make up and covering your- or not really covering your body with slutty clothes. And the worst part is, you simply can't get over the fact that I am male and yet the hottest, richest, most sought after guy in this whole school is head over heels for me." He emphasized his last point with a derisive smirk.

"Akihito!" Takato tried again.

"Why, you..." Emi clenched her fists, her face turning even redder as she tried to contain her anger. Even Takato had to mentally agree that she looked like an angry chipmunk. Akihito was truly a pro at pissing people off when he wanted to. 

"It must damage your ego so much. I mean, look at you, you think you're the princess of the school, right? You have money and most of your ugliness comes only from your personality not from your body, and I have to admit, you sure know how to dress... like a slut. If I were a girl, you know I'll be way better than you."

"Better than me!?" The high-pitched holler pierced his eardrums and Akihito almost stepped back. "Then, since you're oh-so-great, why don't you try it, huh?! You would look so ridiculous and pathetic, everyone would make fun of you and Asami Ryuichi would regret wasting his precious time with the poor excuse of a trap you'll be."

Akihito laughed at that, she was so bitter.

"Fine. I'll make everyone in this damn school doubt about their own sexuality, and ask themselves 'I am really straight, okay?'"

Takato sighed and thought 'Asami will blow up the school with everyone inside.' They were such a lost cause of a couple.

Emi snatched the bag that the girl on her left was carrying on her shoulder and threw it Akihito's feet.

"Emi, that is my uniform..." The girl whimpered helplessly, watching her belongings roll out of her bag.

"Shut up." Emi just rolled her eyes and turned back to Akihito. 

Looking at him she said, "I give you a week. A week of embarrassment in front of the whole school. You have to wear female clothes, wear make up and all that shit. You can continue to play football, except that you have to be a girl." She laughed maliciously. "The football team is likely to beat you up for being such a nasty faggot. If by the end of the week Asami doesn't dump you, I will never even look at him ever again. But remember, if you give up or you fail, you have to get away from him."

Akihito sighed amusedly. He was lucky to actually be in love with the bastard because he knew there was no way in hell he could just 'get away' from that overbearing, possessive guy. Emi didn't know that. Also, Asami Ryuichi was a damn huge pervert. He wasn't worried that Asami would break up with him for dressing like a girl the whole week, but he was taking the risk of being constantly groped and fucked in public places. There was no way Asami would be able to resist if he wore a skirt everyday. The thin fabric would do little to hide his bubblebutt and more importantly, it would be so easy to slip a hand underneath! He smirked. Maybe he was a pervert too since the idea was kind of turning him on. Once in the library, Kirishima had caught them in a compromising position and... yeah, nevermind, now was not the best moment to get a hard on. 

"Well?" Emi looked at him expectantly and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

He shrugged casually. "A bet, then?"

Emi simply 'hmph'ed and sashayed off, her lackeys following close behind.

Aki knew that there was no way in hell the bitch would be able to get her nasty nails on Asami, but he could use that bet as an excuse to torture Asami all day long. God knows how stressed he already was with Asami's constant complaints about his decision on playing football. Now would be the perfect time to get his revenge. Asami better be prepared. An evil glint shone in his eye.

Takato couldn't help but shudder when he saw the evil look in his best friend's eyes. He sighed in despair. Asami was definitely not going to like his.


	2. Chapter 2

The pretty blond girl walked with confidence in her stride, acting as though everyone wasn't blatantly checking out every inch of her. The plaid skirt just a tad too short, the thigh-high black stockings accentuating her slim legs, and the blouse that enhanced her lean physique. She was the perfect balance of cute bordering on sexy; an angel dressed like a succubus. Her waist was so tiny and her butt round and perky. Every time the girl took a step, the thin fabric of her skirt moved up and down, providing a glimpse to more of her creamy white thighs. All the boys were hypnotised by the teasing movement of her hips, and stopped dead in their track just to ogle her. Even the girls seemed to be in a trance, wondering who that pretty girl was. The only thing they knew was that they definitely wanted to be her.

Her short hair was a pale shade of dirty blonde, a shade lighter than it was the last week but people didn't notice that she wasn't a girl at all. Neither did they notice that it was none other than Akihito.

For the special occasion, Aki had combed his hair neatly and honestly looked way prettier than he himself would want to admit. Then again he was trying to prove the point that he was way better than that stuck-up bitch.

He didn't put on any make up, but Takato's sister - who was a nice girl, just probably as perverted as Asami, had forced her help on him after hearing about the bet. She had drawn his eyeliner and said he looked just like a beautiful girl, which offended him a little. But he sure wasn't going to be an ungrateful brat and hadn't responded to that comment. Takato's sister turned out to be very naughty, tackling him to the ground like a jiujitsu fighter and tried to force fake boobs and a bra on him. Takato was ashamed of the inappropriate feelings he felt about his best friend, but still managed to sneak a picture or two.

Akihito tugged a little on his long plaid tie and smirked as he noticed all the attention everyone was giving him. The first two buttons of his blouse were unbuttoned, and with the loosening of his tie, more of his neck and collarbone were exposed. Even Asami's loyal henchmen were enraptured by the sight of the gorgeous 'new girl', standing in a corner with their jaws hanging open. Before even recognizing who it was, Kirishima had already decided that she was one pretty little devil. 

"She is hot..." Suoh whispered to his friend, frowning a little when she smiled at them. That smile was too familiar.

There was a buzz and the news of the pretty new girl had already spread through the entire school from one end to another. The students were pushing past one another to catch a glimpse of the new girl. And suddenly a cool breeze drifted past, rustling the leaves on the ground and lifting the hem of the girl's skirt. Most of the onlookers didn't notice the slight bulge under the black panties because it was only a fleeting moment, but Asami Ryuichi did, his eyes widening as realisation struck. He had obviously heard the news as well, and actually thought that the girl had an uncanny resemblance to his precious boy. But now that he had seen the girl and her... dick, everything was starting to piece itself together. 

The girl seemed to have noticed Asami's presence, and started walking in his direction. She stopped a meter in front of Asami and the whole school fell silent as they awaited some intense drama. 

The older boy reached for the girl and grabbed her arm roughly. She winced a little at the forceful hold, but Asami didn't seem to notice as he simply shouted, "Akihito!"

Gasps were coming from the audience, along with some disappointed groans and the sound of Suoh choking on his own drool.

Asami glared at the boy in front of him and whispered, voice full of anger and surprise. It was the hoarse and deep voice that Akihito had heard countless times when the older boy would tell him to cum for him when they were having sex. "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing? What are you thinking!?"

Aki grinned sheepishly, but not without a hint of mischievousness. It was really arousing but also utterly annoying to Asami. "I'm not really thinking at this point," he chuckled. 

If there was a moment that could ruin everything for Akihito if by any chance Asami didn't like the recent change in his dressing, that would have been the moment. But Akihito knew better than to doubt, even for a moment, the love or rather obsession his boyfriend had for him. As if on cue, Asami grabbed the boy by the waist and brought him close, such that their bodies were meshed together. One hand was on Akihito's waist holding him snugly, the other squeezing his bottom possessively. People started streaming back to their position as the audience at the sight, cheers and shouts erupting at the action. Akihito yelped in surprise at his boyfriend's sudden actions but was soon silenced as Asami took his lips and kissed him passionately. In front of the whole school.

✩ 

"Ryuichi! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

Asami was dragging Akihito through the school hallways, walking so quickly that the younger boy could barely follow, tripping over his own feet, with his pretty low-heeled shoes. 

Suoh and Kirishima were doing their best to not let the curious people follow them around and the moment they were alone, Asami dragged his boyfriend to the botanic session of the library. Nobody read those books anyway. Definitely no one would be disturbing them any time soon. 

He let go of the boy's wrists and Akihito pouted at the guy, rubbing his skin. "It hurts, you know?"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Asami asked angrily, completely ignoring Aki's previous comments. He was blinded by the pressing need to understand just what on earth overcame the boy to make him wear such clothes. "Where did you get these clothes, and just why are you wearing them?"

Akihito's expression immediately turned into one of fear of rejection as he pouted again, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "Do you... think I am a ridiculous and pathetic and a poor excuse of a trap?"

"What?" 

The blond boy lowered his blue eyes. His cheeks were burning and the natural blush made him look even prettier and more fragile.

"Who told you that?"

Akihito looked like he was on the verge of tears, but it was just his manipulative strategy. "I thought you would find me pretty."

Asami frowned, still mad and confused but his anger was dissipating by now. After all, who would resist such an adorable pout on his boy's plump and delicious lips.

"Fuck... Of course I do, kitten." Asami snorted, scratching his neck a little awkwardly. "You're obviously pretty. In fact..." he resisted the urge to caress Akihito's soft cheek, and had to remind himself that he was mad and had all right to be mad. "You're perfect no matter what you wear but this... this makes you look even prettier! Everyone's looking at you! Everyone is ogling at you and-"

His train of thought was cut short as his sharp golden eyes traveled the lean body until his gaze got to the boy's tights. Those tights... Groaning, Asami knelt down and reached out, grabbing Akihito's butt and bringing the boy closer to him so that he was face to face with the boy's crotch through the thin fabric of the skirt. Asami slipped his big hand under Aki's skirt and began to pull the black, silk panties down slowly. "I just hate seeing them look at what is mine. Wishing what is mine is theirs..." He started kneading Aki's bottom under the skirt, earning himself a small, aroused moan. The boy's face was beginning to get flushed, and his arousal was evident in the obvious tent in his skirt. Asami relished his lover's response, and started moving his hand towards the front.

Akihito couldn't take anymore. Asami's slow actions were driving him crazy. He moaned needily and leaned on the bookshelf, grabbing the hem of his skirt and exposing himself to Asami by spreading his legs. 

Asami smirked, all traces of anger gone and replaced by complete lust for the boy in front of him. "What a naughty girl..."

Akihito could only let out a breathy moan, blushing at his own indecency. Once the panties were at his knees, Asami immediately stood up and captured the boy's rosy lips with his. He explored the hot cavern with his tongue, his finger sneakily probing at the entrance. 

Shocked by the sudden and unprepared intrusion, Aki gasped for breath, breaking the kiss. "Oh! Asa-Asami!" His eyes squeezed shut as Asami went deeper. His insides contracted around Asami's fingers as he arched his back, pressing into the man. "Asami! M-"

Asami smirked. He leaned in towards Aki's ear and whispered huskily. "You want more, don't you? You want me to replace my fingers with something bigger?" At that, he brushed against Aki's sweet spot for a moment, unleashing a loud gasp from the boy. "You dirty girl... You want my thick, hard cock inside your little boycunt, don't you?"

Akihito could only nod weakly, a shiver running down his spine at the dirty, unrefined words coming from Asami's mouth. "Y-yes..." He whimpered needily.

Suddenly, Asami removed his fingers and instead started drawing little circles on Aki's lower back. The boy cried out at the sudden loss, and opened his eyes to glare at Asami. "That's your punishment for pulling this on me. And you better keep your voice down or everyone's going to hear you screaming my name." 

Akihito blushed and pouted. Asami chuckled lowly, then kissed him passionately again. Aki willingly parted his lips and let him in again. Asami slowly slid his hand upwards and under the thin blouse. He tweaked the sensitive nipples, pulling and pinching and Aki moaned into the kiss. Asami's warm hand sent all his nerve fibers tingling with need. Asami's other hand travelled to the boy's cock, and slowly palmed the erection dripping with precum. Unable to concentrate on the kiss, Aki broke it once again to lean his head on Asami's shoulder as he moaned and gasped at every action. Asami also leaned down to suck on the delicate neck being exposed, determined to leave marks on it so everyone would know who he belongs to. He bit and suck on the creamy skin, turning it red then purple. Aki shuddered at the stimulation on every part of his body. 

Just as he was about to come, Asami suddenly pulled his hand away. Aki's eyes shot open again and he whined. "Asami! I need... Need." His eyes were glazed over with lust and he was unable to even construct a proper sentence. Asami pulled away from his neck and admired the sight before him. Akihito looked so indecent, with his panties down, skirt crumpled and hiding nothing, and shirt rucked up. His face was flushed, and he just looked so totally delectable. Asami wanted to thrust hard into him at that moment, but had to first carry out his punishment. 

"No. This is your punishment, remember? I'm not going to let you come so easily." He quirked and eyebrow and whispered in Aki's ears. "I know you want to come. I'm going to make you beg me to let me mess up your dirty little body." With that said, he once again placed both hands on the boy's plump bottom, teasing and encircling the hole. This time, he removed a bottle of lube from his pocket, and made sure Aki's asshole was slick with it. 

Asami inserted one finger into the hole, and Akihito gasped at the foreign feeling of the cold lube. His legs were already turning into jelly, and he gripped onto Asami's broad shoulders to steady himself. Asami continued fingering the hole, but deliberately avoiding Aki's prostrate. The boy kept feeling like he was about to come, only for Asami to miss his sweet spot. He groaned impatiently and pressed harder against the body in front of him, rubbing their crotches against each other. He fumbled with the man's belt, only to be stopped by a calloused hand. "Asami..." He whined.

Hearing him sound so desperate made Asami even more aroused, and he fought the urge to just take him immediately. "Beg."

Akihito was so overwhelmed by the need for release that he put down his pride, and did as commanded. "Please! Oh! Asami! Please!" 

"What do you want, Akihito? Tell me exactly." 

"Oh! I-I want... You! Oh god! Asami..." He rubbed harder against the man, rocking his hips in desperate need. 

"My what, Akihito? You have to tell me what you want."

"I want your big cock inside me!" Asami let out a low growl and finally removed his fingers. He aligned himself with Aki's entrance, then rammed into him in one go, hitting his prostrate directly. At that, Akihito cried out Asami's name and cummed hard onto his uniform. 

"You know that everyone here can hear you loud and clear. You want everyone to know that you're mine and that only I can touch you, right? In fact, you want everyone to hear you scream my name in orgasm, huh, Akihito? You dirty, dirty girl." Asami continued thrusting into him, and within seconds, Aki's cock had come back to life. "Say you're mine, Akihito."

Aki was so caught up in ecstasy, he almost didn't hear what Asami had said. In his hazy mind filled with pain and pleasure, he vaguely heard something about 'mine'. Asami hooked one of his legs around his waist to gain better access, and thrust deeper and harder. Surprised by the sudden change, Aki let out a loud gasp. "Ah! I'm yours!" Asami smirked and captured his lips once again, bringing one of his hands forward to service Akihito's cock. 

"Good boy." He thrust one last time, sending Aki over the edge as they both cummed hard. The boy's legs finally gave way as he crumpled into Asami's embrace, who slowly removed his cock. He kissed the top of Aki's head lightly, burying his nose in the mop of golden hair. 

There was cum all over Asami's uniform, and the evidence of their lovemaking dripping between Aki's thighs. Asami retrieved a tissue from his shirt pocket and cleaned the both of them down. 

"You're a real exhibitionist, Akihito. Does getting fucked in public really arouse you that much?" He smirked at the debauched boy in front of him. 

Blushing furiously, Akihito glared at Asami. "Shut up!" 

Chuckling, Asami stood the both of them up, and gave them a one-over to make sure they looked acceptable. He guided Akihito with the hand on his lower back, looking very satisfied with the slight limp in his walk. 

As they exited the library, everyone inside just coughed awkwardly as they pretended not to know exactly what had just transpired in the botanic section of the library. Also making a mental note to avoid it at all costs.

✩✩ 

Akihito stopped by the bathroom. Luckily it was empty enough for him to wash off the sex scent because he hadn't any other spare skirt. Well, he should have to buy some because there was no way he would wear just a few pieces of the clothes which Emi had robbed from that girl to lend to him for a whole week. He sprayed his perfume of Vanilla Scent which was really girlish, since Asami had taken interest in his vanilla flavoured shampoo, he simply pondered "why not a vanilla perfume"?

There was little he could do to hide the mark Asami had made on his neck but the makeup Takato's sister had stuffed on his bag helped him to make it less obvious. He sighed. The library had its regular bookworms that had probably seen and hear their naughty meetings for the last few years and it wasn't like people of the school didn't know they were always fucking around, literally. But he knew his blush would remain for a good couple of hours. The mixture of feelings was the same from the first time, a controlled shyness and a secret desire for exhibitionism, Asami knew how to push his buttons.

"Damn you, Asami Ryuichi." He muttered, but he wasn't mad at all.

✩✩✩ 

Kirishima grabbed Kou's arm when the boy passed by. "What the hell is happening? Why didn't you inform me that the brat was planning for this ... this... show?"

Kou widened his eyes in surprise, and leaned forward to whisper in his brother's ear. "Nii-san... Aki forbid me to tell you because-" 

However, he was interrupted by Takato stepping forward, and forcing Kirishima to release the arm of his younger brother.

He narrowed his eyes at the bespectacled man. "Akihito's 'show' doesn't have anything to do with you, Kei. Why do you even want to know if he was planning to show up like this? You're not even his friend, you're his boyfriend's friend."

"Exactly." Kirishima frowned, brows creasing in slight annoyance at this 'Takato's' rudeness. "You know very well what I would have done with the information."

"Er... guys... " Kou muttered, bothered by the growing tension between the two guys.

"Well, Kei..." Takato wasn't going to treat Kirishima respectfully by calling him by his surname like everyone else did and for Kou, that was slightly disturbing. "You should tell Asami that 'his' boy isn't property. He is just a boy, and a boyfriend. A person doesn't own another person. What they have is called a relationship and in a relationship-"

Kirishima scoffed, cutting Takato off. Kou couldn't take it finally and backed away from the unusual scene. His normally hot-tempered older brother was stoic as fuck, what was happening?

"Watch your mouth, brat. The only thing that ensures that your teeth remains in your mouth is the fact that the boy likes you. But you better not forget the fact that he has an owner. A possessive, obsessive... and dangerous one." 

The bespectacled teenager turned his back and left, leaving Takato hanging and seeing red. The huge friend of his, Suoh looked straight at Takato and murmured "Not to mention an overprotective big brother."

'That was so ironic', Takato thought. So much for Suoh being an overprotective brother; because Akihito was basically dating a psycho!

"What do you think you're doing, Takato?" Kou glanced at his best friend, watching Kei and Kazumi walking away. "You should know better than to mess with those guys."

"I'm not messing with them Kou, I'm just-"

"Protecting Akihito?" Kou asked, suddenly sad and worried. "You know he doesn't need your protection, Aki knows how to handle things and I'm sure he wouldn't just let Asami push him around. He knows what he's getting himself into, and that's his choice. Anyway even if he does need your protecting, it isn't like you can do anything about it. Nii san already told you, right? Aki has a dangerous boyfriend, he is really possessive and for everyone's sake just keep your feelings to yourself."

Takato frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kou sighed, shaking his head at his friend's hopelessness. "One doesn't need to be a detective to notice the way you look at him. In fact, I'm pretty sure the only one who hasn't is Akihito himself because he's such a clueless brat. But here is the thing... Do you know why he hasn't noticed your feelings yet?"

Takato couldn't stand hearing anymore. Especially not from his supposed best buddy. "Shut the fuck up!" 

He turned his back but Kou grabbed his arm to whisper in his ear, "It's because Aki only sees him."

Takato couldn't take it anymore, and roughly shoved Kou off his arm, stomping away. Why was everything being made so difficult for him?

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ALRIGHT!" He suddenly turned his head and yelled, making some students stare at him with wide eyes, wondering if the whole day was just one big drama.

"Hey man... I'm just worried about you." Kou muttered, even though he knew Takato couldn't hear him from that distance. Said boy could see the concerned expression on Kou's face but still left, feeling like a giant jerk. But then again, it wasn't like it was his fault that everyone was being so unnecessarily mean to him today.

✩✩✩✩ 

Takato bit his lip as Akihito had arrived. Asami had marked his neck again, nothing like a cruel reminder of his ownership. He hated every fiber of Asami Ryuichi body, the problem was ... that guy was untouchable, it was like hating on a god, a force of nature, his hate was nothing but envy, jealousy and it couldn't do anything for him. He felt sad, that was unfair.

By lunch time, he had thought that everyone would have become used to the fact that Akihito was probably the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

He was wrong.

"These people..." He looked around, noticing the curious and appreciative glances boys and girls were throwing his friend's way.

There were the shy glances from the nerds, geeks and unimportant people, the envious looks from the pretty and popular girls and the blatant admiration-filled gaze from the rest of the crowd. 

Honestly, Takato didn't wanted to admit it but at least when Asami and his goons were around people tended to be less obvious and more respectful. To stare at someone like a delicious piece of meat wasn't only rude but also utterly annoying.

"It may be a blessing but also a curse to be this pretty, Aki." Kou said and Takato blushed in agreement. His friend couldn't be more right about that.

"What are you talking about?" Akihito lifted his head from the bento he was eating, totally oblivious to the attention on him. Watching him eat so peacefully despite the unwanted audience was actually kind of unnerving.

Takato wasn't really different from Asami. Maybe less possessive and obsessive but the way other kids were looking at (his) Aki was pissing him off. In a universe where life was fair, only he could look at Akihito's milky tights and tight stomach and- but then again, he was lucky enough being able to talk casually with Akihito while everyone else in the school could only admire from a distance.

"Anyways..." Aki said, mouth still full with food. "I'm too busy thinking about the game to worry about this dressing up nonsense."

"What game? And don't eat with your mouth full."

"Ha, for someone who knows everything about Akihito you're really careless, Takato. The game, remember? Akihito plays football. And what are you? His mom?" Kou rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Oh right! The game tonight! I'm sure you'll do great Aki..." Takato sighed. "I hope you don't get hurt."

Aki pushed his shoulder playfully. "You really sound like my mom now. Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine."

Takato wouldn't say though that he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤ She helped me a lot!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤  
> Also, thanks to Morgan my daerest friend who helped me with the fpptball stuff.

Just before the game Akihito was running around the field. 

There was Wolves everywhere in the banners and flags, the Sion High School's mascot. Akihito always related wolves to Asami for some reason.

The other team, Dracaena High School, had a bear as their mascot and that sounded a bit dangerous even that Akihito had confidence in Sion wolves.

✩ 

The scoreboard counted down the seconds as the first half of the game came to an end. Asami wasn’t worried about the score. They were destroying Dracaena. The bears weren’t as tough as everyone thought them to be.

The score wasn’t what worried Asami. It was the fact that all the defensive players seemed to be trying to tackle Akihito even when the running back wasn’t thrown the ball. If it wasn’t the middle of a game, Asami would have put a stop to it instantly.

Jogging off the field with the rest of the team at the sound of the buzzer, Akihito grabbed his towel and water bottle before heading to the locker room. They had a little bit of time to catch their breaths and listen to any plans their coach was making.

He never made it to the locker room. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

“You okay?” Suoh asked.

Nodding, Aki rubbed at his butt for a moment. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like their guys are fast enough to actually tackle me. They just keep touching me.”

“Touching you?” Suoh asked with a raised eyebrow.

Akihito took a moment to look around the empty hallway for a particular quarterback that wouldn’t hesitate to sneak over to the other team’s locker room to kill everyone in it if he heard what Aki was going to say next. “They aren’t trying to tackle me to the ground, but I have had a few of them trying to touch me. Like, my butt and legs and… stuff.”

Suoh frowned down at his younger brother. The running back was much smaller than he was. His lithe figure made him fast. Almost too fast. Usually, Aki was scored a lot of their points since the quick male was able to run the ball into the end zone after catching a pass from Asami. The linebacker decided that their quarterback must have caught onto what some of the other teams’ players were up to since he hadn’t been throwing the ball to Aki, but instead running it himself.

Patting his younger brother’s shoulder, Suoh simply shook his head before heading into the locker room. “Don’t let Asami hear that or else we won’t have anyone left to play football against.”

Not needing his older brother to tell him something that he already knew, Akihito followed the larger player into the locker room. Instead of facing the lockers where they kept their gear, he found himself face to chest with Asami. “Oh, hey there.”

Staring down at the other male, Asami kept his face stony. He wasn’t happy and no amount of cute smiles or hugs and kisses from Aki was going to make him happy. Not until the game was over and his precious boy was back at his house and in his bed well sated. “You better start running faster.”

The words were said low and dangerously. Akihito knew exactly what Asami meant. It wasn’t like anything that involved him ever got past the other male.

Instead of trying to deny anything, Aki settled his arms over Asami’s shoulder pads before leaning up onto the toes of his cleats to press a kiss to the corner of the other male’s mouth. “You’re the only one fast enough to catch me, Ryuichi.”

Growling a bit, Asami reluctantly let go of the other male that he was ready to throw over his shoulder and carry away somewhere more private. The only thing that made him let go was their coach calling for everyone’s attention. Asami wasn’t going to be paying attention to anything their coach had to say, but he had to at least look like he was. He was the quarterback, after all.

Asami wasn’t worried when the other team got the ball at the beginning of the third quarter. Sion was up by three touchdowns. There would have to be some kind of miracle for the bears to beat the wolves.  
Still something seemed strange to the quarterback. The players from Dracaena seemed distracted. Defense and offense, none of them seemed to really be paying attention to what they were supposed to be doing. At first, Asami didn’t pay it much attention. Then he realized who they were looking at.

The grip on his helmet, which he held between his hands, was almost enough to crack it. Asami saw another glance thrown towards their sidelines. To be more specific, at Aki, who was standing on the side of the field cheering on the defensive half of their team.

Before Asami could do anything more than scowl, the offensive players were being called onto the field. The bears had to punt because their attempts at scoring failed. Asami wanted to crush all of them. He wanted to throw each and every player that had dared to look at his Akihito onto the ground and smash their faces in with his cleats.

The smile and nod he got from Aki when they were lining up to hike the ball and make their first play made Asami calm down just enough. He could at least wait for a less public space before committing a mass murder. He couldn’t exactly protect Aki from jail. Or touch him for that matter.

As they were getting ready and Asami was deciding on which play he was going to call out, he caught sight of one of the larger players on the other team. Yuri was a rather large male, which was why he was a linebacker. It was better to use all that fat and muscle for something like breaking through the line to try and tackle Asami. The grin that Yuri was wearing was one that Asami didn’t like in the least.

“What a pretty running back you guys have on your team. I’d love for the excuse to tackle him.”

Narrowing his eyes, Asami decided not to respond. It would only cause more trouble if a pig like Yuri knew that Asami was completely overprotective when it came to Aki.

“My cousin Mikhail is so lucky. He’s been feeling up that ass all night.”

Once glance to the side confirmed that Yuri wasn’t lying. His cousin was the one that was supposed to be intercepting passes thrown to Aki. Instead of going for the ball, however, the male from the other team was going for Akihito’s ass.

A soft growl slipped out of Asami’s lips before he could stop it. The noise on the field was too much for Yuri to have heard him, but that didn’t stop the large player from sneering all the same.

Hearing the play being called, Aki sucked down a deep breath before running as soon as Asami called hike. He took off down the field even though he knew that Asami wasn’t going to be throwing him the ball. It was a running play, but Aki moving down the field meant that his defender would follow him. The less people near Asami meant that the quarterback had a better chance at gaining some yards and possibly a first down.

More than thirty yards down the field, Aki slowed to turn and see what was happening with the play. Their defenders were doing a great job of keeping the other team’s players away from Asami. The large male moved easily within the pocket that was created for him while he looked at his options.

A hand landed on the back of Aki’s leg. There was no reason for the male that had followed him to be touching him, but he was being touched. “What are you doing?”

“What I’m supposed to.”

Pushing the other male away, Aki sent a dirty look to the other player. “Don’t touch me so easily.”

“But you make me want to touch you.”

Taking off across the field just to get away from the other male, Aki threw a few more glances to see what was happening with the play. It looked as though Asami was ignoring the people around him while just watching Aki.

It wasn’t until the quarterback took a step back and threw the ball that Akihito realized that Asami had been watching him. However, the ball wasn’t thrown to him. Instead, it hit the helmet of the male that was trying to get close to him again. The hit was so perfect that it made the defensive player drop to the ground.

Smirking, Akihito caught the ball after it bounced off the male laying on the ground’s helmet. He ran it into the end zone to score yet again for their team.

Once the celebrations of their score were over and he was back on the sidelines, Akihito moved down the line of players until he reached Asami’s side. Usually, during games, he kept his hands to himself because he knew that Asami would have a hard time resisting if he didn’t. Having the quarterback distracted during a game wasn’t going to help them win.

Nudging the larger male with his shoulder, Aki smiled up at Asami. “Thanks.”

Grumbling to himself, Asami kept his eyes on the field. He was carving names and numbers into his mind so he knew who to destroy later and who could live. There were not many people on the let live list.

Just like before, it didn’t take too long before Asami was making his way back out onto the field. With gritted teeth, he ignored the other players that were shooting looks at Akihito in those tight pants. He ignored the comments and tried to focus on the game.

He was doing a decent job until he noticed that Mikhail, who had recovered from the blow to his head, wasn’t even bothering to play fair. The male tackled Akihito to the ground when the ball was nowhere near them. Asami was more than pissed at the sight of seeing Akihito being crushed under the weight of another man.

Tossing the ball to another one of their players, Asami ignored everyone else as he ran down the field towards where Akihito was shoving at the other male.

Growling, Asami ripped Mikhail off of Aki’s lithe form before shoving him to the side.

Sitting up as soon as he could, Akihito pulled off his helmet. “Asami!”

Getting ready to beat the shit out of Mikhail, Asami grabbed the other player by his facemask. He wasn’t going to wait for a less public place for this murder. He was more than happy to go to jail for this.  
“Asami! It hurts!”

Freezing, Asami turned to see that Akihito was holding his stomach. The tackle, from what Asami could see from a distance, hadn’t been the right sort of tackle. It was more like Mikhail had forgotten the rules and just thrown himself on top of Aki. “Akihito?”

Clutching at his stomach, Aki moaned before looking back up at the quarterback. “I think I’m going to have bruises. Help me up?”

Asami released his victim before moving to help Aki to his feet. He would have rather scooped the boy into his arms, but he knew that he couldn’t do that while on the field. “I told you that football was too dangerous for you.”

Rolling his eyes, Aki used Asami’s shoulder as support as they made their way off the field.

✩✩ 

Akihito took off his gear and stood naked under the shower for some time. He actually had plenty of time before the rest of the team arrived, because Asami would made sure of it.

Aki grinned to himself. If only Asami knew that Akihito worshipped every damn inch of his perfect body, his intelligence and his awxy personality. Then he would know that there was no way in hell Akihito would care for anyone else in the world besides him. There was only Asami Ryuichi in his eyes.

"Let them see," he would say to him. "You're the only one that can have it."

As expected, there was a nasty looking bruise on his chest. Luckily, it didn't seem too serious. Akihito remembered how he had had to divert Asami's attention at the time or his boyfriend would have committed a murder in the middle of the field. He sighed. The guy was so overprotective some times.

After his shower, Akihito put on his female clothes, and decided to lay on the bench and rest for a bit. He was pretty tired after the game, and doing nothing besides waiting for the other members would be incredibly boring.

Apparently Akihito was way more tired than he thought, for after a few minutes he was already fast asleep.

✩✩✩ 

The lad opened the locker room carefully, making sure not to scare off the one he knew would be alone and vulnerable inside.

After entering, he closed the door silently and approached the stunning blond boy snoring lightly on the bench.

He kept repeating to himself that he was so worried about Akihito's condition, and that was why he came. The blow he had received in the field must have hurt him pretty badly or he wouldn't have had to leave the game before it ended. Worry. That's right. That was the only reason he was sneaking into the locker room and hovering above the sleeping boy.

Akihito was sleeping in his female clothes, exhibiting those fine legs. For a second he considered the possibility of the boy doing it on purpose. Maybe Akihito knew he was coming to see him in the locker room, to check on his injury. He must know, right?

Getting closer the lad sniffed Aki's neck. The sweet scent was so irresistible that he had to have a lick. Slowly, getting a little lost in the moment, he reached for the under the boy's skirt and stroked his thigh and ass for a while. His whole body was just so soft and nice, it should be illegal.

Asami Ryuchi really was the luckiest bastard in the world.

Knowing his chances to touch the boy were pretty slim in the future, the other male decided to taste his lips just a little bit. It was only fair. Asami can't be the only one who gets to. He kissed Aki's pretty pink lips sweetly but right before he managed to stick his tongue in he heard a deep voice coming from behind.

"He's just so sweet, huh?"

The boy widened his eyes and dramatically turned around. 

There, at the door, Asami Ryuichi himself was leaning against the doorjamb, arms folded, and glaring at him with a murderous glint in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vanilla kiss..." Asami walked slowly towards the boy, pulling a Army knife from his pocket and playing with it absentmindedly. The blade reflected the artificial light off its shiny surface and made disturbing sounds as it tore through the air.

"I can't believe I pratically ignored your existence until now... Takato-kun. But I believe that now is the time to get to know you a little better. There are not many- I mean, there is no one else I could talk to about Akihito's sweet taste, you know? Nobody besides us know just how delectable he tastes. You just tried it for yourself and we both know that no matter what I am about to do with you right now, it was totally worth it, huh? Even I..." Asami smirked evily "Even I would die for and gladly kill for a taste of those pretty lips."

Takato took a cautious step back, cold sweat dripping from his chin as the implications of that statement sunk in.

"Walking away already? We haven't even started playing yet, Takato-kun." He smirked. Dealing with this... trespasser was definitely going to be fun.

Takato kept stepping backwards as Asami stepped foward. 

"Stop walking backwards before it makes me mad."

Takato was instantly rooted to the spot and Asami got too close for comfort. The predatory aura exuding from his well-built frame was simply terrifying.

Asami placed the tip of his pocket Army knife on Takato's cheek, frowning as he studied the face of his boyfriend's best friend closely for the first time in so many years. "You're not too bad yourself, Takato. Obviously not as perfect as my Akihito, but you sport pretty good genes, I must say. It must run in the family. Both you and... your sister. Momohara Ai, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. She's quite a cutie too, huh?"

Takato widened his brown eyes in terror, opening his mouth to say something before changing his mind and opting to just gulp nervously instead.

Asami scoffed at his almost predicted reaction. "Why are you looking at me with such a scared expression? Did you really think I would harm an innocent girl just because I am a little bit psycho?" Asami chuckled, then whispered darkly, leaning closer to Takato's face. "Well, maybe you're right. You should have thought about that before daring to lay a finger on what is clearly mine."

Takato eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"As I was saying..." Asami muttered. "You really resemble your twin sister. Have you ever asked your mom if she would have preferred a pair of sweet girls instead?" His lips formed a maniacal grin as he relished the sight of utter fear evident on Takato's face.

Takato gasped and whimpered in shock. He shook his head violently as he spluttered an answer. "No! N-No... Please." A tear slipped down his cheek. It was a little disappointing because Asami really wasn't hoping for him to break so early. But then again, normal people are always so boring and predictable. Not like his wildcat sleeping so soundly on the other side of the room.

"I was thinking..." Asami grabbed the boy's belt and gave a forceful tug. "Maybe... I should make you a girl."

Takato was visibly trembling by then.

"Oh, please don't cry. Think of the fun part, I mean, the process. First..." With an evil smile, Asami shoved his left hand inside the boy's pants and grabbed his dick roughly. "I would have to make you hard; make sure that your vessels are full of blood so when I finally cut off your dick, you're gonna bleed so much... This whole locker room will be painted red." His expression suddenly changed and he sighed. "But then there will be a possibility you die if I do that and we don't want you dying just yet, right? If my sweet Akihito ever suspects that I did that to you he would turn so cold and mad and even though he looks much more adorable when he is mad, I don't want to make him hate me."

Takato was about to piss himself any moment now. That was how a true pyscho talks. He was surely going to get tortured for good.

"You know who would love to play with you too?" Asami removed his hand from Takato's pants and the boy held back a sigh of relief. He wasn't necessarily safe yet. Or his dick for that matter. "His older brother. But Suoh has more of a brutal style, not half as creative as me. But on second thought... maybe we should keep this a secret between us two, just for a while?" Asami brought the lip of the knife higher and under Takato's eyes and his voice took on a much more serious tone. "You better keep this whole encounter a secret from my Akihito. If my boy ever found out his best friend was sexually harassing him while he was asleep he is gonna be so disappointed. And if you hurt him in any way, you can be sure I am not gonna be as nice as I am being with you right now."

Takato's tears were flowing quietly down his face by now. "I am sorry... I am so so sorry. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have ever done that... he is my friend, he trusts me and... I didn't mean to make you mad."

Asami smirked. "But you did. What's done is done. And unless you can go back in time now and fix it, you know it's useless to apologize."

Takato had lost all his pride and will to fight against the taller man when Asami had mentioned his sister but it was true that he deeply regretted having harassed his best friend. He would never be able to look Akihito properly in the eyes after this incident.

"W-What do you want from me?"

"Oh? Straight to the point? I want you to take off your tie and get on your knees... next to Akihito."

Takato didn't even hesitate, obeying Asami as quicky as he could in order not to piss him off even more.

"I am gonna say this just once, Takato-kun and if you forget I am gonna fucking stick this knife in your face, got it?"

"G-Got it," Takato choked out.

Asami whispered into his ear "You're not allowed to make a sound from now on."

"R-Right."

Taking the tie Takato was offering to him, Asami blindfolded the sleeping boy's eyes.

"Aki baby... wake up..."

The boy groaned a little but didn't move.

"Akihito..." Asami bit the boy's neck sensually and whispered in his ear. "I am so hard right now baby, I wanna fuck your tight asshole..."

"A-Asami..." Akihito hands went straight to the tie covering his eyes but Asami held his hands down. 

"Don't take off the blindfold baby, it'll ruin the game."

Akihito's naughty smirk was something Takato had never saw before, and it was so dirty and hot that he started to get hard at that moment, even despite his current situation.

"Whatever you say, Ryuichi..."

"I want you to spread your legs and show me that pretty, pink boycunt so I can see it..."

"Oh... R-Ryuichi...."

Akihito got on his fours on the bench obediently and Takato widened his eyes, staring. He knew what Asami was doing to him, it was something he would be bound to remember for many years. Never be able to forget this crush of his. It was going to be long-term damage. What people said about that guy being dangerous and mean just as Akihito was cute and sweet was entirely true.

Asami yanked the white panties off to the side and went straight to licking the boy's entrance. Akihito instinctively arched his back for better access and the locker room was filled with his sexy moans and mewls. "Who does this tight hole belong to, Akihito?" 

"Oh Ryu-Ryuichi... just fuck me already..."

"C'mon baby... who owns your pretty asspussy?" Asami started to finger the boy's tight muscle.

"Y-you Ryuichi! Yours! Asami Ryuichi, all yours... my b-body... my soul, my love..."

Akihito only ever used the "L" word when he was too drunk or too horny to care.

Asami already knew Akihito's true feelings by now but it was pointless to force his fierce boy to confess in more serious occasions. Regardless, he still felt his possessive heart swell with pride at the boy's statement. Aki was opening himself up in more ways than one in front of that daring friend of his. Asami knew he didn't need to show the intruder how much of himself Akihito willingly gave him, but it was mostly a chance for him to show him off, especially since it was someone who was in love with his kitten. More than just being fun, it was also to teach Takato that no matter how desperate he was to prove that Akihito could not belong completely to Asami, the truth was that even Akihito himself would admit who was his owner.

It was like dangling a piece of meat in front of a hungry lion but separating it from the lion with a thick glass panel. The "thick glass" in this case was fear and respect that Takato wouldn't admit to but had existed since the beginning.

Spit wasn't the best lube but it would do for now. It didn't take long before entering Akihito with a sudden move and the boy moaned loudly, torn between pain and pleasure. Akihito actually enjoyed a bit of pain during their sex and Asami was always willing to give him his pleasure and his pain. 

"Oh baby, you're so... tight." Asami groaned out, but was still mad about the game, and the whole Takato incident.

The game wasn't difficult to win after Akihito left, and the coach had assured Asami that Akihito was okay and the injury wasn't serious but he still used it as an excuse to convince the boy to stay out of the field. When he came back to the game, he was in a foul mood and ready to kill every single Dracaena player. And if Asami was in a killer mood, the whole Sion team was too. Plus none of them were happy about their cute little running back getting injured.

Asami had discharged much of his anger at his opponents, trampling them without mercy. But he definitely had not expected that after that much energy spent on anger the next thing he would see would be Akihito being harassed by his friend while sleeping innocently in his indecent clothes. What an eventful day! 

Asami grabbed Akihito's slim waist started thrusting harder and harder.

"A-Asami! It hurts!"

"I'll bet it does..."

Akihito chuckled in between moans. "You're a real bastard.... oh fuck it, harder! Harder!"

Asami grabbed Akihito's hard dick and squeezed it, but that was a bad move since-

"No... Ryuichi.... I am about to-"

The taller bit his ear lobe and whispered seductively, "You're not coming just yet." Meanwhile, his golden eyes watched Takato's red face torn between feeling horny, shy and humiliated all at once. "Oh baby, just tell me who you belong to again."

Akihito whimpered softly. "You know its you..."

"Do I?"

"Oh... Oh, my God, please Ryuichi, I am begging you... let me cum.... you know..." Akihito was crying now. "You're the only one... I am yours... Ryuichi..." a thread of drool dripped from the corner of Akihito's mouth, rosy cheeks flushed from excitement.

Asami stroked the boy's dick and Akihito came with a lewd scream. 

The boy was so exhausted after the long day and game as his beautiful legs had to keep running from the dirty and treacherous hands of the opposing team members, that he passed out right after coming.

Asami carefully laid the boy back down onto the bench and used moistened toilet paper to clean them both.

He got dressed, picked his knife up again and crouched next to Takato, poking the blade into his chest. 

"Take off your clothes." Asami ordered while tapping on his smartphone.

"W-What?"

Asami ignored the question and started speaking to Kirishima. "Kirishima, call Suoh. I have a little task for you guys. It'll be fun... Come to the boys' locker room. Bring Suoh's favorite toy and cleaning materials."

"Toy...?" Takato whispered.

"Yeah... I assume you wanna play right? I mean... look at you, so tense."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"Where is the fun in that?" He smirked bemusedly. That and Asami had promised Akihito that he would never kill his friends for any reason. Stupid promise, now that he thought about it, but that was also how he got the boy's first kiss. Of course he could just have taken it, but he had been hoping that their first kiss would be consensual at least.

Takato took off his clothes and stood in front of Asami, trembling and ashamed.

"Guess that wasn't traumatizing enough..." Asami poked his thighs. "You even came in your pants..."

"I am sorry."

"Shut your face. I am really tempted to cut this little thing off."

Akihito muttered in his sleep, and Asami stepped back sighing. 

"Stop looking so worried. I'm not gonna do that," he stated before sinking the knife in the boy's belly twisting it slightly.

Takato held back an ear-piercing scream and whimpered miserably instead. It wasn't a deep cut but it hurt like hell.

"What a tough boy!" Asami smiled approvingly. "It would have been a problem if your scream woke Akihito up . As a reward, I am not gonna order Suoh and Kirishima to break your arms." Partly also because Akihito would end up taking care of his broken friend.

Someone knocked on the door quietly.

"Remember not to beg to them to stop and they may respect you a little." Asami smirked and wiped the blood that was on the blade on the boy's cheek. "Have fun."

Asami took Akihito in his arms and ordered, "Come in."

Kirishima and Suoh entered the locker room. One carried a baseball bat, his favorite toy, and the other a bucket with a cloth inside. Behind them the school was pitch-black and almost completely vacated.

"Have you started already?" Kirishima questioned, referring to the inflicted wound. 

"Not really, it wasn't a deep one. This one isn't to be killed, remember? But there's blood on the floor so better clean it up. "

"Got it."

Suoh glanced at Takato curiously but he would never question Asami's motives. He just assumed it was something related to Akihito and if that boy had done anything to his baby brother he wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson anyways. 

"Can I break all of him?"

"Just his legs. If you break his amrs and ribs Akihito will want to take care of him."

"Gotcha."

Takato grabbed the wound on his belly and closed his eyes praying silently. He was the stupidest person in the whole world and Kou was right all this time. He should have never messed with Asami and these guys. 

Apparently he was going to live but was the price worth it? Everything would be different now. Forever torn between fear and admiration. Asami was so cruel and cold, and so... so strong. He would never forget Akihito's sexy, horny ecstatic expression when he came. He was sure to get a boner everytime he sees Asami and Akihito interact from now on.

Of course he would never touch Akihito again; he knew better than play with fire and didn't wanted to push his luck. But now his wet dreams would have acquired a third element. Instead of fantasizing of Akihito alone, he was always going to picture the three of them. No one would ever take this from him. and he would never utter a word about it either.

Takato admired Asami's broad back and Akihito's little feet in contrast, recording the image in his mind. They really loved each other and there was nothing inharmonious in their opposite natures. Takato felt so utterly alone.

The door was closed and the serious face of Suoh came into focus.

"Remember. You were hit by a car."

Takato nodded and the game began.


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito woke up in the middle of the night, his ass and lower back aching a little. "Damn you, Asami..."

He surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings confusedly. What was he doing in Asami's bedroom? It was the same as being in a lion's den. And more importantly, Suoh didn't interfere with it?! He let his baby brother into the lion's den?! Akihito let out a long sigh.

"Why do I even have an older brother if he isn't gonna keep me safe from perverts?" He muttered, getting out of the big bed. 

Standing up, Akihito realised he wasn't even wearing his own clothes! He ran his hands over the soft clothing made of blue silk; a light shade that matched the color of his eyes.

He stood in front of the mirror embarrassed but also pleased. Asami may be a huge perv but at least he had good taste. Akihito was wearing a baby doll dress and looked really pretty. Although it was yet another jab to his masculinity. Then again, it didn't really matter, because his friends would never see him like this anyways.

Asami Ryuichi was really a mysterious man. He had been an orphan and didn't have a stable job, and Akihito couldn't understand how the hell he managed to get so much money to have such a nice house. Or how he even managed to buy a house at this age, for that matter. There was even a rumor about him at school. People said he was a dangerous lad with multiple connections with yakuza and crime lords and that he was going be one of them one day. Akihito could ask the man himself about the truth of that rumour but the jerk would always distract him in perverted ways, probably unwilling to let the boy into the dark side of his life.

Akihito knew Asami kept guns at home. And not just one or two. He knew more than anyone suspected he would know, that his boyfriend was likely to be an assassin or hitman of sorts. Maybe he was a ninja for all they knew. The thought made him chuckle a little.

"Are you not scared?" Takato had asked him once. Anyone would be scared under that sharp golden gaze, but not Aki. He was thrilled by it. Akihito was an adrenaline junkie and Asami was the danger he couldn't get, and didn't want to get away from. 

What people thought was a pretty, cute and inocent image was just what they wanted to see. He wasn't stupid or innocent or even naive for that matter. He wasn't really mean and he sure loved his friends, family and himself but there was one thing that he loved more than anything. Asami Ryuichi. Maybe it made him a little bit dangerous himself. Not that anyone would ever know.

The floor was cold under his feet but he kept walking slowly. He heard Asami's deep voice coming from the living room. Peeking across curiously with his pretty blue eyes, Akihito watched his boyfriend talk on the phone.

"In which hospital will he be staying?... My orders were just to break his legs, I am sure you guys didn't forget that... Good. What's his reason?... 'hit by a car'? Alright, seems coherent enough."

Akihito felt a shiver run down his spine involuntarily. Asami was really so damn dangerous. 'Poor Takato' he thought. There wasn't anything he could do for his friend other than pretend he didn't know anything. At first he wasn't really bothered by it. No one knew Aki knew about Takato's feelings, but because he was a good friend he always kept the friendship even knowing it was dangerous for Takato. After all, Asami was always around. But he never expected Takato would do such a daring thing... touching him while he was asleep. He couldn't help but feel a bit aroused but because he was a little embarrassed about having to catch his own best friend touching him he had pretended he wasn't awake... and then Asami showed up and he didn't know what to do.

Asami wouldn't kill his friends, but he was so unpredicable that it was hard to say if Takato was really okay. He had thought of 'waking up' to save his friend's penis but Asami would have lost all his shit if he found out that Akihito was awake when Takato was running his hands all over him. And so, for everyone's sake he just kept pretending he was still asleep. Even if Asami had killed Takato, Akihito would still stay by his side. He loved his friends but he wasn't going to risk losing Asami's trust. And no matter what he said, he definitely loved Asami a lot more than people thought.

Truth be told, Akihito was really just a wolf in sheep's clothing.

On second thought, it wasn't like Takato didn't do wrong. Breaking his two legs was definitely unfortunate and painful, but at least it was going to teach him some lessons. He really shouldn't have touched someone without their permission, especially someone who is sleeping.

There must be something wrong with him. Even despite knowing his best friend was in a hospital bed with two of his legs broken by his older brother under his boyfriend's orders no less, he couldn't help but feel half hard at the thought of the whole incident. The harassment - not because of the person involved of course, and especially the thought of having had sex with someone watching... Man, he had some weird kinks. 

But on top of it all, the mere awareness that Asami was too dangerous and too possessive for his own safety was his biggest turn on. Adrenaline junkie or not he was sure that couldn't be normal... Not that it mattered anyway. This is what he chose, what he wants, and what Asami would be more than willing to give him.

He waited for Asami to hang the phone up before entering the living room. Asami was drinking some booze and really looked like an adult.

"Why are you on the phone at 2 AM, Asami Ryuichi?" 

Asami smirked, recognising the voice even without having to turn around. "Are you suspicious of me?" He walked to his favorite chair and sat with his drink, looking like a teenage version of a kingpin, exuding an aura of power and control.

"Hmmm..." Akihito stepped seductively towards the chair under the scrutiny of those sharp golden eyes. "Maybe I am just jealous."

'The brat is learning...' Asami thought, proud and excited.

"That's something you've never told me before." The older one said, reaching for the blond's waist. But Akihito stepped back, away from Asami's claws and frowned at him.

"Maybe I'm angry too..." Akihito smirked deviously, looking deliciously charming. "You left me in bed... all alone." His expression changed into a pout and Asami wanted to chew on those strawberry lips. "It's so cold tonight. How could you..." He turned around, making the baby doll dress flare out. "...take off my clothes and dress me with such a little thing? What if I catch a cold? Are you going to take responsibility?"

Asami was so hard right now. His boy was blooming beautifully.

"Yes, baby..." Asami smirked and stood up, in all his looking glory. "I will take full responsibility..." He reached out and grabbed Akihito by his slim waist, pressing their bodies together. "But, just so you know, I am going to warm your body with mine."

"Less talk, Ryuichi, more action." Akihito teased.

Asami laughed. "You're gonna pay for this sassiness."

"I am looking forward to it." He cooed in reply.

 

✩ 

The next morning, he was lounging on a wall when Akihito got a text from Takato regarding the "accident"; he had been hit by "a car" and was currently in the hospital.

Thinking back to his brother's impressive height and Kirishima - who wasn't small either - Akihito thought that was a brilliant comparison, although "truck" would probably be more fitting. He jumped of the wall, bringing a worried Kou along with him.

"Only for you or for Takato I would do that... skipping math classes. If my brother ever finds out about this, tomorrow you'll get to skip history class to come to my funeral." The black haired boy hissed.

"Stop whining, Kou. Takato is our friend, he needs us right now."

"How could that have happened though? He is the smartest out of all of us. How could he get hit by a car? And... I thought he was with you last night."

Akihito stopped dead in his tracks. Did Kou know...? He faked a laugh and asked nervously, "What do you mean? Why would I be hanging out with him after the game? I was.. I was b-bathing, and then took a nap at the boy's locker room."

Kou shrugged. He didn't seem to have picked up on Aki's nervousness. "We were watching the game, you know? He was worried because that tall guy, Mikhail had tackled you. It seemed pretty painful, and then you left the game."

"Oh... he was probably just checking up on me then." That meant that Takato had acted on impulse, without thinking. So much for being the smartest on the group.

"Hey, Aki... did Emi talk to you?"

"Not since the bet, why?"

Kou looked visibly unconfortable, biting his lower lips. 

"I know it is only the second day of the bet but it's obvious she lost pretty badly so..." He trailed off and paused for a moment. 

"So... what?"

Kou sighed. "I heard she was planning something."

As soon as the words registered, Akihito burst out laughing. "Are you actually afraid of that bimbo? She's harmless, aside from that unnecessarily high squeaky voice that could probably shatter glass."

"But, Aki-"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful." The blond boy mocked, turning around to leave. 

Kou pouted again and followed his friend to the hospital. Unfortunately, both boys missed the dark eyes spying on them. The girl behind the tree picked up her cellphone and gossiped to Emi. That damn trap was going to pay to mocking her precious friend.

 

✩✩ 

Asami came down the stairs from the third floor of the school, flanked by Kirishima and Suoh. He had his fists tucked in his pockets and his stance couldn't be more intimidating.

'He is so hot.' Fei Long internally swooned, before stopping in front of the trio. "Asami-san."

Asami nodded, waiting for him to step away but he didn't. "I want to talk to you." His voice was smooth and pleasant.

Fei Long was a masterpiece. He had a very long and smooth black hair. Soft and beautiful features. There wasn't a soul in the school who didn't admire his perfect looks. The girls weren't even jealous of him as he was way too stunning for them to even hope to one day be half as beautiful as him.

"Go on." The taller lad replied and Fei Long smiled coyly.

"Privately, please?"

Asami glanced at Kirishima who nodded and walked away with Suoh in his wheels. 

"I was thinking we could go... to a room."

Asami folded his arms and narrowed his eyes menacingly. "You can say whatever you want right here, Fei Long."

Even the way his name rolled off Asami's tongue aroused him to no end.

"I thought that maybe he could hang out, you know? There is a new restaurant near my house I would like to try. But if you like chinese food so much I am an expert cook." He came closer, his long fingers caressing Asami's face sensually like a lover. 

Asami smirked condescendingly and Fei Long's heart beat faster.

"Fei Long... I didn't notice before but..."

"But...?" Fei Long all but purred.

"Your fingers are really long, beautiful and delicate... If you would like to still have them after this, please keep them to yourself before I cut them off to shove elsewhere. You know pretty well who I am interested in. Don't waste my time."

Fei Long stepped back, wide eyed. Asami could bite like a snake and it always hurt like hell.

When Asami walked away Yoh stepped foward. He had been standing in the dark part under the stairs. He opened his mouth to talk but Fei Long wasn't going to have any of it.

"Shut the fuck up Yoh. I don't want to hear anything from you." He huffed and stomped off, ever-faithful Yoh close behind.

 

✩✩✩ 

In the hospital ward, Kou was sitting by the window talking non-stop in a vain attempt to lighten the mood as for some unknown reason Akihito and Takato were being really silent and awkward.

"You know what? I'm going to the bathroom." The young Kirishima finally said and walked off. He felt like he was in their way, as if they weren't free to talk about some secret in his presence. Kou was like his older brother Kei; sensitive and observant. Just as Kei could read Asami and Suoh's mind sometimes, Kou could read Aki and Takato's.

Akihito got a little closer, sitting at the edge of the hospital bed. His hair was reflecting the golden morning light. He was already cute when dressed like a boy but wearing skirts, and light makeup he was stunning. With his always messy hair you didn't notice how fast his hair was growing. Now, his hair was neatly combed back and his bangs could easily cover his pretty ears. Akihito was perfect.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Akihito's man ego getting crushed with every passing second.

Takato blushed and looked down. "S-sorry... It's just that I'm not used to looking at you when you look like a girl."

"I'm not a girl, though." Akihito pouted playfully and Takato laughed. It was easier to breathe after that. They sat for a moment in silence, but the awkward atmosphere had finally dissipated a little.

"So... you were hit by a car..."

"Yeah..." Takato averted his eyes. He hated lying to his best friend.

"How did you do that?" Akihito asked in a serious tone. "I mean, you're really smart. You should know better than to cross a street without looking around for cars."

Takato frowned. It was almost like Akihito knew...

"I wish you had decided to cross another street... a street with no cars in it, a safer street."

Akihito's blue eyes gleamed knowingly.

'He knows...' Takato thought, rather afraid.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't cross that street ever again, don't worry." He sighed, feeling really guilty at his actions. The fact that Aki knew and still kept their friendship intact really spoke volumes of how important he must be to his best friend. Takato made a silent vow to never betray him and his trust again. He really felt terrible about this whole ordeal.

Aki smiled as if he knew what he was thinking. "Its okay, Takato-kun, I'm just glad you didn't die, you still owe me some money."

"Wha- And I thought you were worried about me!" He exclaimed in mock hurt, putting a hand on his chest.

They were laughing when Kou entered again, complaining about the disapproving looks he was getting at the corridor because they were being so noisy. They just laughed in response, and everything felt just like it did before.

✩✩✩✩ 

 

Kirishima was walking briskly, not yet running but almost.

"I can't believe it.... It's only the second day of that stupid bet and Akihito is giving me headaches already." He muttered as he quickened his pace, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

Asami was in the library again, but not the botanic session this time since he wasn't with his pretty little kitten.

"Asami-san." Addressing another student with the honorific "sama" would be strange but sometimes Kirishima almost let it escape from his mouth. He respected Asami more than anyone.

"Yes?" Asami had been talking to Yoh who instantly left discreetly upon Kirishima's arrival.

Suoh was napping in a corner, snoring deeply. He had spent the whole night - after beating Akihito's friend up - studying for the tests and greatly needed a rest. 

"What is it, Kirishima? Take a seat."

"We can't-.... we have no time."

Asami frowned and put the book he was holding down onto the table. "What's going on?"

"It's Akihito... he's... getting in trouble." At that, the temperature in the library seemed to have dropped a couple hundred degrees, and everyone held back a shiver as they awaited Asami's response.

"Take me to him."

✩✩✩✩✩

 

Right after returning from hospital, Akihito and Kou had jumped over the wall and back into the school. The plan was to discreetly pass through the schoolyard toward the cafeteria and it would seem like they had not even left school grounds. However, they never managed to reach the cafeteria as they were surrounded by a certain cheerleader's gang. 

"Emi and the bitches..." Akihito muttered through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe this trap is still walking around!" One of them yelled irritatingly, catching the attention of everyone around.

"This faggot thinks he's better than a real girl!" Another one of the gang yelled.

"You're a shame to this school, go away!"

The gang was surrounding Akihito and Kou but he was clear and visible to everyone. His cold expression didn't change one bit though.

The group of girls in front of him gave way as their leader, Emi, stalked towards them. She was wearing very very high heels to show off his stick thin legs even though they were prohibited by the school. Then again, she didn't really give two shits about most of the rules, as long as she could dress however she wanted.

"Hello, Princess Faggot. I see you got used to the girly clothes pretty well, huh? I'm surprised Asami Ryuichi hasn't dumped you yet. Oh, he is just so dreamy huh? But you should know better than to embarrass him in front of the whole school. Just give up the bet already." She sneered, and the group of girls starting voicing their agreement as if on cue.

Kou looked around, analyzing their options. They couldn't hit girls, of course, but they still shouldn't let them say whatever they want and humiliate them.

Akihito, however, smirked, pissing Emi off.

"I hate you, you little trap!" She bared her teeth like an offended chihuahua.

Akihito folded his arms, not really bothered by their jeers and insults.. "This is getting tiresome... You can hate me all you want, but please spare my ears from those shrieks, they're like scrapes."

Some people laughed in the background because that was true and everyone thought so too. 

She was fuming now. "You think you are better than a girl? You are just a cheap whore!"

"You guys really really need to learn to swear like grown up people. You keep using the same words all the time, it just loses the effect. The audience is gonna get bored." He started picking at his nails, sighing deeply as if he couldn't be bothered to deal with the girls.

"Akihito, stop provoking..." Kou muttered, afraid that something would happen.

But it was too late as Emi stepped foward screaming in his face "I am gonna show the whole school that no matter what you wear you're never gonna be a girl."

Akihito never really wanted to be a girl, and that was a fact, but before he could open his mouth to say it, she grabbed his skirt and pulled it down in front of the whole school.

Kou blushed and averted his eyes quickly but most of the students were way too shocked to do anything else but stare.

Fei Long who was watching the commotion from the window of the second floor dropped his pen and somewhere in the school Kirishima cursed softly right behind Asami's back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤

'You are so dead' Aki thought, barely holding back a sadistic smirk.

Everyone around them gasped in unison. He sighed. "Did you seriously just pull down my skirt? What are you? Five?"

Akihito was wearing [bloomers](http://www.cosmates.jp/shop/images/products/miacos/s-NY3006B.jpg), thanks to Asami who had forbidden him from wearing skimpy little panties under such a short skirt as he wasn't going to risk others seeing what was his only. 

Aki had only agreed since bloomers were comfortable, but still... it wasn't supposed to be showcased to everyone in school. His bulge was visible in the tight sportswear, and it was rather obscene. He folded his arms across his chest, slightly bored.

Aki had pretty, smooth legs. He wasn't ashamed of them at all, but definitely relieved that Asami hadn't bitten or sucked on his skin. God knows how embarrassing it would have been if everyone had seen an angry looking hickey on his creamy skin, evidence of their passionate lovemaking the night before. The possessive bastard really liked to mark him.

Kou got onto his knees, grabbed the fabric and pulled the skirt up. His face was too close to Akihito's butt for comfort and he quickly backed away or Asami's wrath would get him, Kirishima's little brother or not. He didn't wanted to have to suffer whatever was coming Emi's way.

"Look, I don't expect to be able to have a decent conversation with you, since you probably use too much hair spray and it's getting into your brain. But... why do you hate me so much? I've never done anything to do, and what is there not to like about me!" Akihito pouted.

"Aki... stop. We better go now." Kou hissed.

"It is envy?" Once he started, Akihito could hardly be stopped. "Because I am prettier than you?" He was sacrificing his masculinity a little, but it was worth it if he got to humiliate this bitch. "Or it is jealousy? Because Asami is mine?" Aki internally waved his pride goodbye - he could see already see the bastard's smug expression. "Or it is something else? Like..." Akihito stepped closer to her. "You're insecure and feel that if you don't make these shows in front of everyone they will forget about you quickly? Because you're certainly not pretty as you think you are, you're not smart as you pretend to be, your voice is annoying, and your personality is just as fake as all the products you use. You act all confident on your high heels parading around like you own the place and basically screaming with your looks 'hey hey look at me, I need everyone's attention at school because I'm an attention whore.' You don't even have a proper reason for your actions, you're just a shallow bitch who needs everyone's approval of your pathetic self."

Everyone fell silent as they watched her smug expression die. Aki really hit home this time.

"Why are you so obsessed with making my life hard, Emi-chan? It must be because I give you attention, right? I mean, I'm actually talking to you right now." Your friends..." Akihito laughed mockingly at them. "They aren't really your friends, right, Emi? Do they notice when you're down? Do they call you to hang out after cheer practice? Any of them ever ask you 'how are you?' Do they even text to you? Last year you were hospitalized the whole summer... did any of them come to visit you? No? Can you really call them your friends?" Akihito continued as her eyes filled with tears. "You're alone, girl. And that's why you need so much attention from everyone. They are not your friends. They just pretend to be, because they are losers just like you. At least you have this confident aura, so they cling to you, and hope to have a chance to shine under the spotlight one day. After all you are pretty famous! Everyone knows you! 'Emi, that unbearable girl', 'Emi, that poisonous snake', 'Did you see Emi? She was making some nerd to cry again'. That's how people remember you. You like to humiliate people publicly, and make it a show, so people can gossip about you. You think that's what makes you popular? You really need it, huh? Such attention seeker, look, I can read your mind "I need everyone's attention at school because mom and dad doesn't care about me. I am a burden!" You're so pitiful... I almost feel bad for you. You can say and do whatever you want, Emi-chan, but let's face it. That's the truth. I don't even want to waste another second talking to you, but you keep showing your ugly face in front of me and pulling shit like this. I don't really care why you hate me anymore, but let me just tell you this, I definitely don't hate you. I despise you. So fuck off and don't ever appear in front of me again, bitch."

Time stood still for a while where no one moved nor uttered a word.

She lowered her head, crying silently, unable to even rebuke him because everything he said was right. 

"Emi-chan..." One of the girls tried to console her but in a fit of anger she pushed the girl away, making her lose her balance and fall onto the ground.

Summoning the little strength she had left she walked away, tripping over her own stupidly high heels a few times before disappearing inside the school. Akihito, Kou and the rest of the school just watched her retreating figure before going back to whatever they were doing before.

 

✩ 

 

"He is really something." Kuroda Shinji muttered at Asami's side. They were standing at the entrance of the cafeteria, watching the Public Humiliation Show turned sour.

Akihito actually could defend himself pretty well. 

 

✩✩ 

 

Yuri was a man. Tall, strong and manly. He hated sissys and faggots and thought all gays should die. Maybe a good beating would do the job.

It was true his cousin Mikhail would sometimes be interested in other guys and that was disgusting. They weren't really close anyway, so at least he could stay away from that freak.

Yuri would never let that happen to him. There was nothing that could ever make him interested in males. A flashback made him stop for a moment. Those fine legs, that round butt... Hold up. WHAT ON EARTH was he thinking about? That tiny running back was a boy! Right? That's why he came here, sneaking into Sion's High School, just to see for himself that that running back was a girl. She was too pretty to be a male, after all. But then again, if she had been a girl instead of a boy, Sion's victory would have been canceled and Sion would have been disqualified. It isn't a mixed competition between boys and girls, and that would have been a violation of rules.

A commotion in the middle of the courtyard caught his eye and he saw the pretty girl...? Ah. He knew it was a girl after all! Nice tiny body, skirt and long socks, that was a real sight to behold. So pretty... he felt his cock twich... he wanted that girl, he would bet her scent was divine and her skin was delicious. He didn't understand why she pretended to be a boy to play foootball, but once he made her his girl she would give up doing manly stuff and be dedicated to serving him with her sweet lips and hot body. 

Some other girl, apparently named "Emi" according to the whispers of the audienc, yelled "You think you are better than a girl? You are just a cheap whore!"

Suddenly, the raven haired girl stepped forward and pulled the blonde beauty's skirt down, revealing her sports bloomers. That was when Yuri had the confirmation that the girl was indeed a boy. 

Through the bloomers, he could see the outline of a small penis. Yuri was furious and even more furious when his half hard cock stiffened to full mast. No one could do that to him, especially not a sissy boy.

Yuri made up his mind at that moment. He was gonna teach that pretty boy not to mess with him. A lesson none of them would ever forget.

 

✩✩✩ 

 

Emi put a handful of ice cubes in a small plastic bag and wrapped the bag with a washcloth. Cursing under her breath, she sat herself on her chair by the computer and placed the washcloth on her eyes. She'd rather die than return to school with puffy eyes and swore to never cry in front of that bunch of losers ever again. She was going to stomp on them just like she did with ants when she was a kid. Those idiots will learn bot to mess with her.

Takaba Akihito, especially, was going to pay dearly for all the humiliation, and she was going to take Asami Ryuichi from him. No matter what.

She had even considered pushing him down the stairs or something. She was going to rise from the ashes and make every single moron that laughed at her pay dearly for this, this humiliation!

Emi was beautiful, powerful, and rich. She was a queen. She didn't need her parents or the stupid girls at school's attention anyways. The only attnetion she needed was from Asami Ryuichi's, her match, the only one worthy of her affections.

"Asami Ryuichi... I..."

 

✩✩✩✩ 

 

 

✩✩✩✩✩ 

 

Akihito's stomach rumbled from hunger.

Almost every night around that time, his stomach would rumble and he would go to a small 24 hrs convenience store next to his house to buy snacks and soda. Asami was tired of asking him to stop leaving at such hour, it was dark and dangerous.

It wasn't that Akihito was afraid of going there at night alone, since nothing could happen to him. He could run fast and kick and punch and do things he always imagined himself to be capable of but probably wasnt... Anyways, he was an optimist, and convinced that nothing could happen.

There was no way to know that there was an stalker outside his yard. A giant russian football player. There was no way he could even imagine the things that guy was planning to do to him.

Akihito's window was open that night and anyone standing outside his yard could see the pretty and slim boy walking naked in front of his window. He wasn't actually naked, just shirtless because he couldn't find the shirt he was wearing earlier and there was no reason to wear a clean shirt at home.

Yuri growled softly. The boy was really asking for it. How dare he still be seducing another man? He was a true man, and that boy was trying to destroy his honour. Only when he punished Akihito those strange strange cravings; that strange desire would go away. There was no way to avoid it.

His cock was so damn hard.

He knew the boy would leave around midnight; he had done that before. He always left wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with and a black and green plaid shirt on top and a black beanie that hid his beautiful golden hair. Yuri couldn't understand how simply watching the boy cross the street with his boyish clothes was fascinating and arousing.

"This is a disease," he repeated to himself for the umpteenth time. He was going to get rid of it once and for all tonight.

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩ 

 

Akihito opened a pack of popsicles with the tips of his teeth - something that Asami told him to stop doing. He could almost hear his deep voice saying 'it's dirty, Akihito, don't do that'.

Well... Asami wasn't here right now. He shrugged.

Behind the grocery store, he saw a man on crutches trying to open the door of a black van, barely balancing a box of donuts in his hands.

Having a good and docile nature - at least most of the time, Akihito pitied the man and put his own bag of groceries on the floor before running towards him to offer assistance.

"Hey, sir... Sir, let me help you..."

The man lowered his head and passed him the keys to unlock the door. Akihito felt something strange, it was like that man was sniffing on his neck.

"Sir...? The door... its open...."

The man chuckled before looking up. Akihito widened his blue eyes... he recognised that face.

It happened too fast. The man dropped his crutches instantly and took out a wet cloth from his pocket. Chloroform.

Akihito didn't even have a chance to run, kick, punch or do any of the things he imagined he was able to do. The unconsciousness was arriving so quickly and while he was struggling he breathed even more of it. He is head eventually dropped and his body fell limp against Yuri's strong one. 

His black beanie fell onto the ground. It was his birthday present from Kou last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. I am so mean!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ryoko Asakura. Yandere from Suzumiya Haruhi Yuuutsu  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be aware: GORE and action foward!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Back_to_Five)

Emi was too shocked to even pay attention to Sakazaki's voice right behind her.

"Asami san, feel free to choose an appropriate weapon."

"Weapon?" Asami smirked. "Her sharp nails."

"Are you sure?" Sakazaki burst out laughing sadistically. "I knew it would be fun having you with us. Please take a sit and enjoy the show."

Emi was in a big cage, surrounding by huge bars keeping her in. She scanned the crowd, hoping this was all just a bad dream. There were several people watching her with morbid fascination. Some cheered for Ryouko's name, but only a few looked at her with some kind of pity in their eyes.

Who the hell was that Ryoko Sakazaki had mentioned before?

The floor was dirty with marks of what looked like dried blood and Emi immediately turned to run but the cage door was locked with a big padlock. Asami walked to a chair beside the cage briefly checking the time on his expensive wristwatch. He didn't even care about her.

Why had they put her in this dirty and scary looking cage? This must be a nightmare for sure.

She heard a girlish chuckle behind her and turned around. Across the cage, a girl came in through a door and locked it behind her. There was no running away now.

The girl was really pretty, petite, with long dark hair and big blue eyes. She winked at Emi with a sweet smile before heading to the audience, waving her right hand.

"Hello eveybody! Are you having fun?" She shouted gleefully.

Everyone cheered in response. "Yes, Ryoko Chan!"

"Me too!" She laughed. She was really cute.

Ryoko walked with purposeful steps towards Emi, long and beautiful hair bouncing with each step she took.

"Are you Emi chan?" She reached out to touch Emi's soft cheeks. "Wow... you're so pretty!"

"T-Thank you..." Emi's heart was beating too fast, as if her instincts were telling her this Ryouko girl wasn't safe.

"Emi chan, you must be so used to being called pretty that you don't even need to blush anymore. I think you need some blood in your cheeks, huh?" Ryoko smiled. "I am happy to get to know you, I am so happy right now that I could give you a hug, but... " she smiled sweetly, "I am holding a big surprise for you!"

Emi noticed the only hand she could see was the right one. The other was hidden behind the girl's back.

"So" Ryoko kept talking - even her voice was cute and sweet. "I will give you a peck instead." She stepped foward and touched Emi's lips with her own. "That wasn't really a kiss, but even so, that was your last one." She smirked and stepped back as Sakazaki stepped forward to present the grand event.

"Our Ryoko is so damn cute, isn't she?"

The audience screamed. "Yes!"

"What about Emi chan?" Sakazaki asked to the audience, his enthusiastic voice was so loud.

She could hear people yelling eveywhere as the sensation of being of a nightmare deepened.

"She is gonna die!"

"I wanna see her blood!"

"Give us her head!"

This couldn't be real. Her mind reeled as panic started to take over her entire being.

"I wanna go home!" Emi cried. "Let me go!"

Ryoko laughed cheerfully. "That is adorable!"

Emi ran in the direction of Asami, grabbing the bars and looking at his nonchalant expression. "Asami san! I've had enough! Take me home!"

Ryoko giggled again, covering her pretty lips before saying "Oh Emi chan, keep screaming, I love your voice!"

"Please Ryuichi!" She was losing it. "I'm scared!" She started to cry, her makeup smearing all over her face.

"Kill her!" Someone next to Asami screamed.

"Cut that pretty bitch!" cried someone else.

"I wanna see her blood running down!" That was Mikhail's statment.

"Asami!" She reached out her hand. "Please, take me home!" She was begging now.

"Enough with the intros!" Sakazaki finally said on the mic. "Let's start the show!"

Excited people were screaming and jumping on their seats but Asami wanted to go home, somehow sensing that something wasn't right.

"Asami san?" Kirishima asked, noticing his friend's discomfort. "Is everything okay?"

Asami almost asked him to check on Akihito but changed his mind, that boy wasn't a child even though he always teased him about being one.

"No. It's okay."

 

✩ 

 

Yuri took the boy in his arms, he wasn't heavy at all and he smelled so damn good.

"Vanilla..." the man muttered, looking up to survey the area for witnesses. There were a few cars parked nearby but no one was inside.

He put the boy inside the van, got inside and tied his ankles and wrists.

 

✩✩ 

 

"Emi chan.... Emi chan, stop running you! I wanna play with you!" Ryoko shouted, walking towards Emi who couldn't stop running and crying around the cage under the cheers of a hundred sadistic people.

Everytime Ryouko got close enough, she would stick her knife into Emi and pluck off a piece of meat, from her shoulders, arms, thighs - everywhere. She would sing, laugh or pout in accordance to Emi's reaction. Emi tried to run, to escape, to defend herself, but for a such a small girl, Ryoko chan was surprisingly fast and agile. She would spin and dance with the blade and spill blood on the audience who didn't look bothered at all. Rather, they seemed to be enjoying the whole show.

"This is so much fun! I could keep going the whole night!" Ryoko said. 

  
Emi's twisted ankle was screaming with pain but she didn't have time to think or worry about that. She was being hunted in that big cage by a sadistic killer who was incredibly skilled in the art of killing.

Her left arm was dripping with red, viscous blood from the ripped skin above her elbow. The pain was indescribable but the panic in her chest did not let her feel all that there was to feel.

"That's fascinating." Mikhail said and even Yoh would agree with that.

Emi ran and ran but each time she stopped to grab the bars and beg for help, the well humored girl would come closer, boucing her knife and splashing blood everywhere.

"Emi chan... do something. I like to feel some pain too!" Ryoko smiled.

"Go away!" Emi screamed, her throat was aching. It was hard to run in high heels and she promised herself that if she ever got out of here alive she would never put on high heels ever again. She didn't had time or courage to stop running and take them off. That was when she stumbled on her shins and fell, twisting her left foot in an unnatural angle.

The loud shrill cry burned her throat further and Ryoko answered with a swing of her knife that tore open a cut on Emi's thigh. All the while giggling like a little girl who had just received a new dress.

Sitting on her prey's legs, Ryoko said "Emi chan, Emi chan! Can I show you something cool?" She carved her knife into the open wound and twisted the blade, splashing warm blood onto her face. "See, see? This color... it's soooo beautiful!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEE!" Emi closed her eyes. She couldn't watch herself be mutilated any further.

"Oh..." Ryoko pouted. "Why are you not having fun?" She tilted her head to the side. "Should I cut off your eyelids so you can't close your eyes again? I liked your panicked glint... you're so pretty Emi chan..."

 

✩✩✩ 

 

Sudou was really handsome. He was tall, his blond hair a little long, deep green eyes and soft lips. 

He spent the last few years studying abroad but finally had convinced his father that it was time to come back home. People claimed he was a murderer but without evidence he was considered as innocent as a kitten.

He entered his walk-in closet, choosing the outfit for the moment he was dreaming about since he left the country. His reencounter with Asami Ryuichi. The man of his life.

Asami was his first and eternal love and he never got over the fact that even the day he left Japan, Asami hadn't even come to say goodbye at the airport. He was too busy taking a certain blond brat to the amusement park.

Always Aki chan, Aki chan, Aki chan! Sudou hated that child with everything he had back then and now that Aki was just "Akihito" and a more teenage version Sudoh hated him even more. There wasn't a day Sudou didn't think about Asami. That shouldn't mean anything but true love.

Even from afar he followed Asami's steps. He paid Mitarai handsomely well to keep him well informed. He knew what a man like that was capable of doing for someone he loved and Asami should be loving him not that graceless brat!

Sudou looked at himself at the mirror. There was nothing he lacked in comparison to that kid. Sudou was perfect. He had fine white skin, lean legs, and a tight stomach. He had elegance and class. That brat was just a brat.

"He needs to take his hands off of my Asami Ryuichi!" Sudoh said, taking hold of a nice and expensive tie as if ready to strangle someone. "That brat needs to learn a lesson not to steal other people's property... I'm back now, and I am going to take what's mine and whoever thinks differently is going to be dead meat!"

Akihito... The sweet and cute Akihito was the first one in his list. He would enjoy seeing the life fading from those beautiful blue eyes.

 

✩✩✩✩ 

 

Emi was topless now. Strips of skin hung from her neck and blood was all over her chest. Ryouko said she never looked more beautiful than that.

There was no use trying to run away. The people in the audience were having fun, though Asami didn't look interested at all, constantly glancing at his watch uncomfortably instead of paying attention to her suffering.

No one was going to save her, no one cared. She actually should ask to be killed. But her instinct to survive kept her kicking and dragging herself across the floor.

'I don't deserve this, why is this happening to me?' She thought, sobbing. For the last time she grabbed the bars, for the last time she shouted Asami's name, for the last time she begged for mercy, for forgiviness, for help as Ryouko, getting tired of cutting off random pieces of her meat sat on the floor behind her and started to sing a song while stabbing Emi's back, slowly, happily.

This really was a great night!

 

✩✩✩✩✩ 

 

Kou was worried, Aki was taking too long to come back to the online game they were playing before.

He knew his friend went to the grocery store to buy some snacks, even though he had warned him not to do that as it was dangerous. But did Aki ever listen? That boy was just so damn stubborn.

"Seriously, Aki don't do that... you're making nervous!" It had been half an hour since the boy left and he usually didn't take this long to come back.

Kou picked up his cellphone and called his friend but Aki didn't answer.

'Maybe he left his cellphone at home...' The thought of that was even more disturbing. 'Oh shit, Aki...'

Kou couldn't just stay still and worry about Akihito all night long. Maybe the boy had fallen asleep or something and was completely safe and sound in his bed. But Kou still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He threw on some clothes before heading to the front door where he stopped and reconsidered his options.

His big brother always had strategic reasoning, and from an early age he was taught him useful stuff to ensure his survival. Kei had taught him to drive, to shoot, to fight, to hack computers and to cook. The last one was the most important according to himself and Akihito.

Kou thought that his brother wouldn't be able to teach him all these if he wasn't already well-versed in them. He entered Kei's bedroom and took the gun his brother had hidden in a secret compartment under his computer desk. The gun was loaded.

He went straight to the garage and mounted onto Kei's motorcycle. If he wasn't rescuing Akihito from bad guys, Kei was going to kill him for sure.

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩ 

 

Fei Long was on his way home. 

Life was unfair. He was in love with Asami Ryuichi ever since he could remember and even when Akihito was too young to join in their social circle, Asami never gave him the attention he deserved.

Even Sudou, that snake, had more importance to Asami than him.

It took Fei Long too much time to notice that his envy and obsession was love. He was in love, and that's why everything related to Asami affected him so much.

He was smart and beautiful and so much more interesting than the others, so it offended him not to be as close to the man as he wished. It offended him to have to watch his beloved one from a distance even though his pride would never let him show it on his face.

He wondered what was on Asami's mind. If he was, too, proud enough to hide his interest on him, if they were both just being stupid and stubborn. But he would never know unless he got to know Asami more closely.... But first he needed to get his attention; all of his focus.

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

Kou arrived at Suoh's house. The key was under the carpet - duh, the most obvious place ever - and he entered without announcing himself. Aki's computer was still turned on and his cellphone was on the desk. Five missing calls, two from Kirishima Kou's himself and three from Asami Ryuichi. That wasn't a good sign.

Deciding that he didn't have much time he ran to the door, locked up the house and rode the bike, skidding on the asphalt.

'Fuck Aki... I am scared.'

Kou made a risky maneuver passing in front of an imported car but did not even bother about it. Akihito's life was far more important.

The grocery store wasn't really far and he got there in a few minutes. He parked, took off his helmet and entered the store in a hurry, scanning each row with his sharp eyes but there was no sign of his childhood friend.

He left and sighed. It didn't make any sense... where was he?

Just around the street corner Kou spotted a grocery bag. That was weird. Who left that there? Frowning, he got closer and since the bag apparently had no owner he crouched down and inspected the contents.

"Holy shit..." he whispered. That was the exact quantity and quality of junk food Akihito would buy - the pocky and the soda and... he heard a noise and turned around, suddenly afraid. 'It has to be Aki... this must just be a prank...' he thought but even so, he grabbed the gun with shaking hands.

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

Asami coudn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Akihito never ignored his calls unless he wanted to piss him off, really hard. But there was no reason for that. They hadn't had angry sexy for a while, and everything was okay.

Or so he thought.

He widened his eyes slightly when he got a text message from an unknown ID.

 _'Where are your little kitten?'_.

Suddenly the air escaped from his lungs and he couldn't talk. He got up abruptly and Kirishima walked over to him.

"Is everything okay?"

"We need to find him!"

"Him? Who?"

"Akihito!" Asami said and Suoh turned his face to look at him.

"What happened with my brother!?"

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

There was nobody behind him but his relief only lasted for a short while as he noticed that the door of a black van parked at the corner was ajar... and on the floor, right next to it was a very familiar black beanie.

Kou widened his eyes as he recognized the beanie because he had asked his grandmother to embroider the kanji that formed the word "Aki" on the inside of it, so that the boy would stop stealing his beanies.

He quickly adopted a posture much like that of a policeman, arms forward holding the gun steady and taking silent steps towards the van door. He peered through the open gap quickly before trying to open it.

Suddenly, from behind, someone hit his head and the gun flew out of his hands to fall onto the ground several meters away. He was dizzy but could make out the person who had hit him a little. The stranger was tall, taller than the average Japanese man, and strong.

Kou tried his best but didn't manage to damage the man. It was like fighting a wall, his punchs and kicks only hurt himself. The tall man grabbed Kou's arm and threw him into the van roughly. Pain exploded in his ribs and he hissed. 

Kirishima Kou looked up into his aggressor's blue eyes. He was going to be trampled on the ground.

"I am sorry, Aki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! I am so mean~  
>   
> 


End file.
